This invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to a new and useful trigger mechanism for firearms which includes means for activating a first trigger so as to move a hair trigger from a safety position to a set position.
As is well known, gun trigger mechanism serve the purpose of releasing the cocked lock. As a rule, upon actuating the trigger, a sear operatively connected thereto is lifted until the hammer notch is disengaged and the hammer (striker, firing pin) performs its function under the force of a spring.
Depending on the employed ammunition, the sensitivity of the trigger is of particular importance, for example if bullets are used. In such a case, too heavy trigger pulls are undesirable since they may easily misalign the weapon and spoil the aim. On the other hand, for example with multi-barrel guns, the trigger pull must not be too light, to avoid a doubling, that is, an undesirable or unintentional release of another, second striker.
With triggers for bullet firing, it is known to make a trigger more sensitive by providing a set trigger action. Such a mechanism makes it possible, upon setting the sear in advance, a disengage the sear point from the corresponding notch already by a slight actuation of a hair trigger. Only in hunting guns too finely adjusted hair triggers are undesirable, since the conditions in big game bullet shooting are quite different from those at the target range.
The hair trigger should be set only after the gun is aligned and aimed at the target, ready for firing. At least with regard to possible accidents during the hunt, carrying of a gun with a set hair trigger is to be avoided. If the gun, having the hair trigger already set, is not fired, the trigger must be reset again. In automatically setting guns, the hair trigger is reset only after the gun is set at safe, in cocked bolt-action guns by simultaneously lifting and releasing the hammer.
These mentioned possibilities already show that while using different weapons, the shooter must continually be mindful of which mechanism he is handling in order to avoid accidents or if only to prevent an accidental discharge of the weapon. In this respect, the invention offers a solution and is directed to a setting and releasing mechanism ensuring a completely safe setting during the opening of the bolt, without the necessity of actuating the safety.